


Proposition

by smilexdarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have a proposition for Natasha. There are some misunderstandings, a touch of angst, but it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

Natasha reclined on the sofa in Steve and Bucky’s living room. Earlier, while she was sparring with Steve, he’d suddenly gotten all shifty-eyed and mumbled through asking her if she would be free later to meet him and Bucky on their floor to talk about something. He hadn’t elaborated beyond ‘something’, even when presented with her most dubious raised eyebrow, insisting that it was something he and Bucky wanted to discuss with her together. She had agreed and that was how she found herself freshly showered and facing her two favorite super soldiers who were on the couch across from hers, fidgeting and focused intently on the coffee table. 

She decided it was more fun to wait them out and watch them grow more awkward as the silence dragged on, so she crossed her arms and settled into the corner of the couch, stretching out her legs and fixing them with an expectant expression. 

Bucky twiddled his thumbs and kept sneaking glances at Steve, who had the same look on his face he usually did before they were about to go on a mission. Natasha would have been worried, but she had come to realize that that face just meant Steve was trying to work out how to approach a subject or a situation and not necessarily that the world was crumbling around them. His focused-tactician-face was actually rather cute. 

Steve started to say something and stopped. He puffed out a frustrated breath and after he repeated that cycle for the third time she figured they weren’t going to get anywhere at this rate.

“Look, if you want me to have a threesome with you, you just have to ask. No need to get so worked up about it.” She aimed for a joke, hoping it would break the ice, but something about Steve’s subsequent blush as he choked on air and Bucky’s stilted pat on his back and furrowed brow seemed off. 

Then she realized, she had hit the nail right on the head. Oh, well, that was…unexpected. 

Steve was still basically apoplectic and Bucky was worriedly rubbing his back, so they missed her look of shock as she quickly worked out how she was going to handle this. 

See, the thing was, Natasha had been hoping and waiting for something like this to come up for a while now. She had always cared deeply for Steve but, during the debacle with the Winter Soldier, it had become obvious that he only had eyes for his long lost love. Once Bucky had been found and they were reunited, it was too sweet and heart wrenching for her to hold any kind of grudge. That didn’t mean it didn’t sting a little. The fact that Bucky ended up being everything Steve had said he was and more didn’t help at all because, despite her best efforts, it dawned on her one day that she harbored some feelings for him, too. That had been a red letter day. Clint still thinks it was Tony that stole his Ben & Jerry’s. She knew it was cliche but she was only human, even if it didn’t feel like it sometimes. 

So really, there was only one way for this to play out, and it wasn’t likely to make any of them happy. 

Steve had recovered and started talking just as she had made her decision, “We, um, we know this might seem like it’s coming out of nowhere but we both really—“

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Natasha cut him off. Steve stopped talking, he knew what her tone meant. He ducked his head but made sure to giver her his undivided attention while she spoke, as did Bucky. “I appreciate the offer but I don’t think it would be a good idea. We’re teammates and that could screw up the good thing we have going. We all work well together now and I don’t want to put any of that at risk, as fun as it would be. So, thanks boys, but you should find someone else to experiment with.” 

Steve shook his head and said, “Nat, no that’s not—“ just as Bucky said, “We didn’t mean it that way.”

Natasha was already on her way to their door, though. She needed to get out of there before she agreed to anything that might feel great for an afternoon but would hurt in the long run. She loved them, but that was the problem, and she needed to look out for herself. 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I look forward to kicking both of your asses in the gym tomorrow,” and with that she got onto the elevator, only letting her smile fade once she was hidden behind the closed doors. Jarvis took her to Clint’s floor upon request; she deserved a reward after being faced with something she wanted to badly and being able to keep a level head and turn it down. It hurt, but the alternative would have hurt worse. 

* * *

About a week later, Natasha thought things had gone back to normal. Neither Steve nor Bucky had brought up their conversation since, but one day they both had a determined glint in their eyes and were acting strange. 

It started at breakfast. Natasha, being the early riser that she was, expected to be the first one in the communal kitchen that morning, but she had wandered in only to find both Steve and Bucky cooking. They never cooked breakfast. Most of the time they opted for a smoothie or a protein shake, and Bucky could rarely be convinced to get out of bed before nine, so none of it made sense. They had both simply smiled and asked if she wanted some pancakes. Pancakes are her favorite so she had accepted and was pleasantly surprised to find they were chocolate chip pancakes and they just so happened to have a full can of whipped cream at the ready. Stark never stocked the kitchen with whipped cream. Not since Clint joked about him using it during sex, which meant they must have planned this and gotten it especially for her, knowing it was her favorite. Weird. 

While they worked out and sparred, Bucky would periodically bring her a fresh cup of cold water and Steve would offer to get her a new towel, getting one for her anyway even when she turned him down. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate being doted on, but it wasn’t how things usually went. They insisted on holding the punching bags for her, asking which songs she preferred they play over the loud speakers, and she hadn’t been able to open a door for herself all day. They were treating her like she was some delicate flower all of a sudden. It didn’t take long for the her to reach her wits end and it was all thanks to Steve. 

She was taking a break on one of the benches that lined the gym. She gulped down one of the many cups of water Bucky had provided her with and wiped her forehead off with a towel before stacking it onto the pile of six other towels Steve apparently had an endless supply of. Steve was pounding away on one of the punching bags while Bucky was showing off to Bruce his newly acquired skill of doing a headstand. 

She had just gathered up the towels and cups to go find a place to dispose of them when Steve jogged over, “Hey, I can take care of those.”

Natasha stopped cold and turn to glare at him. He was taken off guard and backed up a step, quirking his head to the side like a confused puppy. She cooly replied, “Rogers. I don’t know what’s gotten into you and Barnes today, and I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, but I’m one of the most highly trained spies in the world. I have taken out men three times my size and I’ve pinned every single member of our team to the mat hundreds of times, so I think it’s safe to say I can handle carrying a few towels and cups by myself. Enough with the special treatment, I’m not a Russian doll. I won’t break, but you might if you baby me again.” 

By the time was she finished speaking Bucky had joined them and was giving Steve and ‘I-told-you-so’ look. Steve was looking distinctly guilty, which Natasha thought served him right. 

“I’m sorry, Natasha. I wasn’t trying to baby you, neither of us were. We were, uh,” Steve looked at Bucky pleadingly but Bucky just pursed his lips and crossed his arms, “Okay, I came up with this idea after what happened last week. I figured since we completely screwed up the first time that we should try a more traditional approach and I convinced Bucky to help me court you.” 

Natasha, well, she didn’t know what to say to that so she stared at them. 

Bucky intervened, “I thought it was a dumb idea since I knew you’d be sore about us treating you differently, but this knucklehead really wanted to try ‘Doing things right by you’ since our last conversation was such a train wreck. He figured if we turned up the romance that maybe you’d understand where we were coming from.” 

She still wasn’t entirely sure what they were talking about, “Where exactly are you coming from?”

Steve cast his eyes around the gym, Bruce had cleared out a while ago and it was just the three of them now. “We weren’t going to ask you for a threesome. Well, not really. W-what I mean is that we wanted to ask you if you would go out with us. On a date. We wanted to try dating first and then maybe, if things go well, maybe we could try—“

“Maybe we could work our way up to having sex. We didn’t want to be presumptuous, and we felt awful about upsetting you last week, so we decided to try wooing you, but clearly that backfired, too,” Bucky added. 

It was all a lot to wrap her head around. Steve and Bucky, who were the world’s most sickeningly in love couple, wanted to date her. They wanted to, what? Incorporate her into their relationship? She had heard of people having multi-people relationships before but she’d never really thought about being involved in something like that herself. She wasn’t sure how that would work. 

Natasha had come a long way since her teen years when it came to trusting people and letting them in, letting them get close. This sounded like everything she could have asked for but it scared her. Of course she wanted to be with them, which was still kind of confusing, to have such deep feelings for two people at once, but she didn’t know enough about the dynamics of that kind of relationship to just jump right in and agree on the spot. It all sounded too good to be true, which was usually her cue to cut and run.

She told them that she would think about it and, as sad a sight as their matching understanding but slightly disappointed faces were, she knew it wouldn’t be wise to go in blindly. She had to gather more information and work out how she felt about it. She knew they meant no harm, but if this didn’t work out, it could do a lot of damage. 

* * *

“Three weeks.”

“Hm.”

“It’s been three weeks.”

“Hmm.”

“Will you stop ‘hmm-ing’ and say something?”

“Hm.”

“Bucky!” 

Bucky sighed and looked up from his book. It had just been getting to the interesting part, so he hoped for Steve’s sake that the interruption was important. 

He hated not being able to contribute his thoughts and opinions when Tony would give him one of his science textbooks to read and then grill him about it the very next day, so he tried to get through them as quickly as possible. They had a fun school-esque set-up going where Tony leant Bucky books he had about whatever he wanted to learn, or would order in the newest editions of the one’s he didn’t have, and then they’d chat about tech advancements, physics, all sorts of cool stuff. Bucky loved every second of it. 

Anyway, Steve was annoyed and he mentioned something about three weeks—oh, okay, right. He was talking about Natasha again. “We agreed we weren’t going to pressure her to give us an answer. She said she needed time to think and we’re going to back off and let her figure out what she wants.”

Steve deflated a little, “But, it’s been three weeks. I know we didn’t go about it in the smoothest manner, she deserves so much better than whatever we could come up with even on our best days, but three weeks. I think we screwed up any chance of her agreeing to be with us.” 

Bucky set the book down on his nightstand and turned back to Steve, opening his arms. Steve instantly settled into the open space there and nestled his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky ran his metal hand up and down Steve’s back. “It’s a big deal, what we asked of her, and you know that she has a hard time being vulnerable. She cares about us, we know that much, and even if she decides she isn’t interested we will still be teammates and we’ll still be friends. It’ll be sad, but we’ll still have each other and it’ll be okay.” 

“Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes? Agent Romanoff is requesting entrance to your floor,” Jarvis interjected. 

Steve gave Bucky a hopeful look, “Yeah, let her in Jarvis. Thanks.” 

“My pleasure, sir.” 

They both scrambled out of bed and made it into the hallway just in time to see the elevator doors open. Natasha stepped out, made eye contact with them, and veered off into the living room without a word. 

“I guess we should follow her?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged and grabbed his hand, leading him into the living room to see what was about to happen. 

Natasha stood across the room from them, “Sit.” 

They hurried to sit on the couch, and she continued, “I’m in.” 

Bucky didn’t dare move. Or breathe. He was afraid that it would burst the bubble and it would all have been a dream. Steve seemed to be doing the same thing when Bucky looked at him out of the corner of his eye and saw that he was sitting ramrod straight, eyes wide and round. 

Natasha continued, “But there will be some ground rules. No treating me any differently, at least not in a way that is demeaning or makes me feel like shit. How will you know if you’re doing that? Well, hopefully you’ll have enough common sense to know what’s acceptable and what’s not, but in the event that you don’t, I’ll let you know. It’ll be fairly obvious that I’m not happy, okay?” 

They nodded. 

“Good. Also, I’ll need my space. Don’t get me wrong, I want to do this, I’m all in. But sometimes I can’t be touched or I need some time to myself. Again, I’ll let you know when I’m feeling that way so it won’t be a guessing game, but just know that it can and will happen from time to time. And it doesn’t mean that you’ve done anything wrong or that I’m mad at either of you. Understood?”

They both nodded and Bucky added, “Stevie and I get that way, too, so we understand.” 

Steve stood tentatively and, when Natasha didn’t reprimand him and tell him to sit back down, he went over to her and wrapped her up in a hug. When she still didn’t protest, he laughed and lifted her up, letting out a victorious ‘Whoop!’. He spun them around and jumped like a kid on Christmas morning. Natasha was clearly taken off guard and she couldn’t contain the laugh that bubbled up out of her. Bucky watched her resolve dwindle as she wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck and enjoyed the moment. He relaxed into the sofa and smiled. Yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

Natasha hadn’t spent the night that first night when she agreed to be with them. Steve hadn’t expected her to anyway and he liked taking things slow, getting to know each other in this new capacity before introducing sex into the mix. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t bursting at the seams with excitement for that night, after their date. They had officially been together for two months and, while they had kissed plenty and snuck in a grope here and there, Natasha had decided that she was ready to move things along. She had told him and Bucky as much the day before when she mentioned that she had reservations at some swanky restaurant and that she expected them to be well rested and ready for a long night. She had topped her instructions off with a garish wink and finger guns. She was such a dork. Steve loved it.

They made it through dinner, which was delicious, and Steve may or may not have almost choked when Nat nonchalantly slid her foot up his leg. Bucky looked confused and concerned but Steve waved him off. Fifteen minutes later, when Bucky suddenly went dark red and silent for a beat, he had a pretty good idea what was happening. He kept quiet, though. Natasha was having fun, they all were, and he wanted to play along and make the night as special for her as possible. 

Finally, they made it back to the tower, and up to his and Bucky’s floor. Natasha kicked her heels off just inside the door then turned and grabbed them both by their ties to slowly walk them toward the bedroom. 

Once they reached the room, they all began disrobing down to their underwear. Steve watched Bucky’s eyes dilate as he watched Nat wriggle out of her dress. He shivered at the cool air and stood by awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed. It had taken him a while to feel confident when it came to sex, even with Bucky. He had almost no idea how sex would work logistically with three people, but what he lacked in knowledge, he made up for in eagerness. 

Natasha seemed to have a plan, if her look of determination was anything to go by, but she was backing up and away from the bed. For a moment Steve was worried that she had changed her mind but then she did something that made him fall that much more in love with her. She slipped off her bra and underwear and ran at full speed toward the bed before jumping up and landing onto it with a delighted cackle. The sheets, blankets, and pillows all flew up and settled around her in a heap and he and Bucky stared in amused disbelief. Then they cracked up. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get over here,” Natasha said as she crooked a finger at them.

They quickly removed their boxers and settled on either side of her. Bucky leaned in and started kissing Natasha’s neck and she pulled Steve down to kiss him slowly. They kissed and got progressively more turned on for what felt like forever and still not long enough when Natasha pulled away and said, “Condoms. We’re gonna need condoms.” 

Bucky fumbled around his nightstand drawer and came back with an entire box. 

“I think that might be a bit more than we need for tonight, Buck,” Steve said. 

Bucky pouted, “I know. The box just has that sticker thing on it that makes it hard to open, will you?” He handed the box to Nat, “Although, for the record, I wouldn’t be opposed to making that a challenge for ourselves in the future: using up a whole box in one go.” 

Natasha ripped the box open with her teeth and tore off a couple of condoms, holding them up between them. “Okay, who wants to be in who?” 

Steve couldn’t help but giggle at her wording which earned him a couple of looks. He cleared his throat and suggested what he thought would be best for their first time and Bucky and Natasha agreed.

* * *

Natasha was pretty sure she had never been so turned on in her life. She was on her side, tucked up with her back stuck to Steve’s chest while he was sandwiched between her and Bucky. She could feel the sweat from her back and his chest mixing, growing tacky, but it didn’t matter because all she could feel, hear, see, smell was sex. They had been at it for a while, she thanked the universe for super serum, and she had managed to come three times already but the boys hadn’t yet. They had been good and held off when she told them to, but she was ready to come one more time, let them finish, and then spend the rest of the night snuggling. It might surprise most people, those who didn’t really know her, but she was a very tactile person and loved nothing more than spending time wrapped up with those she trusted. 

Bucky sped up his thrusts and Natasha could feel the puff of hot breath from Steve on the back of her neck when he did. Steve said he liked bottoming more than Bucky did and he had never been with a woman before, so they had all agreed on their current arrangement for the evening. Natasha had no complaints. Despite his inexperience with women, Steve was a fast learner. He currently had one hand cupping her breast and flicking her nipple, his other hand massaged her mons veneris and rubbed tight circles over her clit, all while keeping up a steady rhythm of thrusts, filling her up. 

He barely missed a beat when Bucky picked up his pace and pretty soon Bucky was panting, “I-I don’t think I can hold it off this time, guys.” 

“That’s okay. Come whenever you need to,” Natasha said. 

After a few more thrusts, Bucky stilled, as did Steve, and let out a long groan that was slightly muffled by Steve’s shoulder. He pulled out and flopped onto his back. Steve slid out of Natasha, but she didn’t have time to argue because he quickly repositioned her onto her back and pushed back in. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slid her hands down his back, lightly scratching with her nails. He full-body shuddered at that and found a good speed that hit her clit perfectly. 

“I want you to come again. What-uh-what do you need?” Steve asked, out of breath.

“Just keep doing what you’re doing,” she responded before snaking one hand down between them to rub at her clit in time with his thrusts. 

Bucky leaned over, having caught his breath, and used a finger on her chin to tilt Natasha’s head to meet him for a kiss. He was a damn good kisser, and he knew it. He nipped at her lips and sucked on her tongue and she was gone. She came, trembling and making who knows what kinds of noises, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. The world had disappeared temporarily and everything was electric. Slowly, she drifted from her high and she heard Steve mutter, “Natasha, ohh,” as he tucked his face into her neck, his orgasm finally hitting him. 

They all laid there, breathing deeply and tangled up. Steve eventually pulled out and threw away his condom while Bucky stumbled into their bathroom to retrieve warm washcloths for clean up. Natasha stretched luxuriously and let them take care of her and any mess that was left over. When Steve and Bucky settled back in bed she situated herself between them, pulling Steve’s arm across both her and Bucky, and rested her head on Bucky’s chest. 

She listened as they both fell asleep. Thinking back on her initial doubts and how she had come so close to never having this, she was glad that it was these two men who were the ones that had been interested. Anyone else probably would have let her go and not been willing to put up with her and all of her issues. She knew she was worth fighting for, she knew she needed to protect herself and her heart, and Steve and Bucky knew all of that, too. And they had done it. She had a feeling they would continue to fight for and protect her for a long, long time. 

Natasha grinned and drifted off to sleep, snuggled between her best guys.


End file.
